


Magical Minx

by Milky_Maid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Detention, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gryffindor, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hufflepuff, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Misunderstandings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Professors, Punishment, Ravenclaw, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slytherin, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Maid/pseuds/Milky_Maid
Summary: Welcome back to Hogwarts students, time to get back into the magic and studyhard with the help of your favourite Professors!Susan Abara is a smart Ravenclaw and very hard working too! However, sometimes hardwork makes us a little too tired. Falling asleep and constantly being late for Professor Hiddleston's class isn't a big help either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmgViolette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgViolette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981376) by [OmgViolette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmgViolette/pseuds/OmgViolette). 



> I have to say, this is a small gift to a lovely lady called "OMGViolette." I missed her birthday out of the respect of not knowing it was the same as Tom Hiddlestons ;D Now these two can celebrate together!! A little confessional reading revealed that someone likes a teacher/Student relationship. WHICH REMINDS ME! Go right now and check out her sexy story "After Hours." ITS SO HOT GORL!!! Professor Loki is ultimate dom! And I know how much we love a dom in this community!!!!

The cold and icy rain pelted down across her cheeks. Her feet were sore and hesitant whilst racing across the muddy court yard. This early morning had started with the dreary combination of rain and the house clock being a little bit…broken this morning. She groaned, praying to merlin she’d get to class on time. She had overslept and not a single of her fellow Ravenclaw classmates decided to wake her up. Weren’t they meant to be smart? Clearly they knew she had stayed up to study with no help from them; obviously she would be extremely tired by the morning! But did anyone think to be a good pal and just shake her up? NO!

_Little Bitches._

"Not today, not today" she chanted as she hurried down the stone corridors. Paintings of past witches and wizards scolded her as she went running passed. It was only the first week back after the Christmas holidays, the start of her final year at Hogwarts and she was having a hard time recovering from the jet lag from home. Rolling her eyes she held her books tighter to her chest, beneath her soaked robes. She absolutely loathed being the last one to arrive to Transfiguration’s class, attracting all of that unwanted attention, especially when it was a Gryffindor professor who would be greeting her, _bloody Gryffindor’s_. She finally arrived at the classroom entrance only to find the door shut. Susan let out a defeated puff of air from her lungs, clenching her spare fist she closed her dark eyes and tried to calm her rushed breathing. Opening her leant up on her toes she knocked twice.

* * *

  
It was the first semester back at Hogwarts for another painful year of teaching. Just as the gossip of classmates was reaching a new pitch, the classroom door suddenly slammed shut. Every student quietened down, for they all feared the wrath of the present head of Gryffindor. The steps of cold leather shoes tapped along the carpeted flooring before stopping in front of the large black board. Now all the existence of chatter had vanished into complete silence officially. Everyone's attention was focused on the professor, a tall and moderately thin man with ginger hair and a reddish beard. Placing his wand down on the wood with a a pile of papers and thick textbooks upon his large desk, he swiftly turned around to write with a piece of old chalk “Professor Hiddleston” in his elegant cursive across the massive board. 

He turned back and clapped his hands as he announced with a high tone, "Welcome back to Transfiguration class students!”

“I must say I am pleased to see you all again,” he grinned. “You all remember who I am and I remember who you all are. So now that introductions are out of the way, I will repeat that I do not tolerate excuses without a proper note. Should you come to my class without your textbooks and writing equipment or not in proper uniform or even present yourself late to my classes, you will suffer under consequences befitted by Hogwarts. Are we clear? I do not like repeating those lines after the many years of my teaching however due to some students I really have no choice!”  

He shrugged on his long coat a little higher to his neck. As he went back to write on the board about the new items they will be continuing or learning anew. The knocking of the heavy classroom door made his eyes widened and furrow while the children giggled or gasped. Professor Hiddleston was a fun Gryffindor Head, however you never want to displease him; he was the severest when it came to stealing house points. Several pairs of his students’ eyes followed his movements as he proceeded towards the door, his hand starting to curl up into a frustrated fist while he slowly shook his head.

 _There’s always one._    
  
As his fingers clawed the door open he looked down to see a surprise.

Miss Susanna Abara, his best student shaking like a leaf in the wind. His mouth opened ajar, confused as to how she wasn’t already in her usually seat. He quickly looked over his shoulder to see in fact that the part of the bench of empty. His eyebrow jerked up when he slowly peered back to Miss Abara.

_So, she is late?_

Her arms unfurled from beneath her robe to show her books and gloved fingers. She was so frozen by the chilly rain that had soaked through her robes and blue, bronze scarf she felt as though she was going to have hyperthermia. Biting her lip she awkwardly smiled up to him. She shrugged her shoulders and whispered “Sorry Professor.” Her toe tapped the stone floor behind her.

She was so embarrassed. She hated Professor Hiddleston with a fiery passion, he was so arrogant and always picking on her and her house. His domineering frowning wasn’t at all helping her situation. She would always be right when the question was about Transfiguration, but there were times where he would adamantly tell her to shut her mouth, one time she swore he called her a ‘smartarse’. He was also undoubtedly a racist! He was always praising the fairer coloured kids and giving them points! And when she dared question it, he made her write out lines.  
  
The Professor had a ‘magical ability’ to cause students like her to feel instantly guilty for their mere existence- it is called his voice. "Is there a reason why you feel it is appropriate for you to walk into my class late, Miss Abara?" his voice was harsh and hiss worthy. It was cold and boiling at the very same time; painful to hear.  
  
She closed her eyes and grit her teeth, holding back from screaming at the pompous man. House of the brave? More like house of the Assholes. Before Susan could mutter out her excuse to him, she was being dragged into the warm class room by a roughly gripping arm. He didn’t drag her to her seat however; no, she was dragged up to the very top of the classroom; right in front of the black board.

“You," he pointed with a sneer, "shall explain to your fellow peers why you believe it is appropriate to walk into my class late and disrupt the learning of everyone!"   
  
The air in her lungs vanished, her stomach dropping below her own feet, she stuttered. Her eyes looked at everyone staring at her. Some eyes were filled with sympathy and some with cynical enjoyment. Her face burned, public speaking was not at all her forte! Her skin prickled with goosebumps, still soaking wet and looking like a drowned rat. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes, the humiliation was too much. Her hair was curlier than normal and as she stood longer on the spot, a small puddle of water was forming around her. She was sad and angry. Her lips moved but unintelligible speech was coming out of them. She felt like the room was falling on top of her. She shut her eyes tightly and sniffled, finished blubbering out her reasoning. Her feet moved over to her usual desk and as she was stripping off her wet robe, the Professor coughed.

  
"You may take your seat after you've handed these sheets out and recorded everyone's name on the morning scroll; you will exclude yours for your tardy status Miss Abara," he said to her in a dismissive tone. He picked up a pile of papers from his desk and held them out to her.

She sighed and took the lot of study sheets into her arms. Just as she'd turned back to begin handing she painfully heard "Oh, and Miss Abara?" from behind her. Susan winced and turned around with a fake smile, “Yes Professor?”

It was an automatic mistake when she met eye contact with him. They glared down to her, burning her alive in invisible flames. She breathed in unexpectedly from how deranged they appeared. Inwardly she shook her own head and scoffed.

_Honestly what is wrong with you? Why’re you scared, girl! He’s just a Gryffindor prick._

This wizard was being so rude and unnecessarily disrespecting her in front of the entire class. She wanted so badly to kick him or at least make him feel terribly sorry for how he spoke to her. Her blood line of pure black art witches made her often think about planning to lay an arse itching curse onto the mean Professor after she left Hogwarts. His hand would smell like shit forever and he’d have to eat with only his mouth.  
  
He raised his chin and picked up his wand before transfiguring three times the pile of paper into her arms, "Do not enter my class late again unless you want to be in detention for the rest of the month," he said in a flat tone.   
  
Susan nodded in response and scrunched her eyes together tightly as she turned back to her peers. Her arms were heavy and she huffed as she carried out her ‘sentence’. She bit her tongue has she handed out the sheets to every student even when they laughed at her or teased her for being so scared.

_What a lion Dick!_

* * *

As soon as the embarrassing start of the day was over Susan had hurried out of her seat and out of the classroom way before Professor ‘broom stick up my arse’ said anything about it. She bolted all the way down to the great hall to steal herself a tasty cheese roll as she missed breakfast. Slipping passed the headmistress McGonagall, she skipped her way to the library where she found her best friend Lizzie in a corner helping a junior first year with a little charm magic. Lizzie was a helpful little redhead, truly deserving of her Hufflepuff colours. When the first year left and Lizzie looked up, she gave Susan the biggest grin she could. The welcome instantly made the tight knot in Susan's chest ease away while she rushed over to hug her friend. Thrown a little back, Lizzie immediantly launched forward in return and held her friend tightly. Parting ways and sitting down on a lounge the freckles fretted over her semi-dry friend, “What happened, Sue? Did that gutless Terence Mallory pick on you, I told him I’d beat him up if he did!”

Susan laughed and wiped away the tears of stress from her eyes, “Ugh no… I said that, you said you would tell his mother.” 

“Oh, yea”, Lizzie admitted sheepishly, “So what’s wrong? Spill the tea sis.” She winked.

Looking over her shoulder she made sure no one in the library was nearby that would report on her, she scooched closer to Lizzie and whispered harshly, "That fucking dickhead Hiddleston. Liz he’s such a pig, Merlin! He humiliated me in front of the whole class for being a little late. That damn clock in the girls’ dorm still hasn’t been fixed yet, and those bitches never thought to wake me up.”

“I would’ve woken you up.” Lizzie piped up, nodding.

Susan smiled and patted her friends’ hands, “I know you would Liz. Anyway girl, he made me apologise to the class for,” Susan sat back and imitated Hiddlestons’ voice while quoting with her fingers, “‘being late to my class and interrupting everyones learning’, or some bullshit like that.”

“In front of the whole class?” Lizzie shrieked quietly, “But you can’t handle public speaking Sue.”

“I know, he didn’t care though, Oh! And then he got me to hand out study papers before I could even take my fucking wet robe off. Honestly what a down right cunt." 

Lizzie dove into Susan and hugged her once more. Her friend went on to tell her that she was the smartest in the whole school and that anyone who would mistreat her would pay for the long run. They both continued to vent about Hiddleston, all the way until the Hogwarts bell clock met its stroke for the next class.  
  
  
As the day came to a close, and Susan left Potions class, the last class of the day, she said her goodbyes to Lizzie again as she had to stay behind and ask the potions teacher about a question she had concerning the upcoming essay. The afternoon was now freedom for her to study until the dinner call to the great hall. To make valuable time she headed off to the library. So, she now had a Potions essay to prepare and Hiddleston had given them all a new reading list for the remainder of the semester, or rather she had the lists and passed them out this morning. Taking off her satchel and placing it by a lone study desk she took out the sheet of parchment and began her searching over the shelves. The fire place in the library was warm and soon she decided to take off her robe and place it over the arm of the desk chair in hopes it would dry up again.   
  
Susan stretched her arms up and began to search through each shelf. It took her a while but she finally found the novel she was looking for, however it was above her head and arm reach by a whole metre. Reaching out for a library latter, she began to climb her way up. She was holding desperately to the sheet and latter, reading the title of the book just in case it was the same one. When she managed to grasp the thick book, she climbed her way down steadily. Just as her feet landed to the floor, she felt a brush of hot air on her neck. At first she believed it was the hot flames of the fireplace. She was about to reach for another book until she watched a long arm reach out to the shelf above her head, and to her disbelief swipe the very same book away from her clawing grasp. She scoffed and swerved around abruptly and found that for the second time that day Professor Hiddleston was towering above her with a frown on his face. 

Her eyes widened before settling onto a sharp glare.  
  
The Professor smirked, "Making an early start on the reading list, Miss Abara?" 

And that’s what surprised Susan, she had never seen him smirk. And in this light he was…handsome… Susan nodded mutely, her gaze distracted by the foreign look in his eyes. She decided it was best to focus on his strong jaw line and then she discovered that in all her years at Hogwarts she had never noticed how attractive the Professor was. He was tall and smelt like cinnamon toast, not a surprise since he ate that for breakfast everyday, but it was now the end of the day. She hadn’t remembered seeing his shoulders and arms to be so well shaped nor had ever taken noticed of how messy his red hair was.   
  
"Well, please Miss Abara do not allow me to interrupt you," he said with what she thought was a hint of amusement. He was taunting her now, waving the book in front of her face as he put it away under his arm. He moved away silently. When she looked over her shoulder again he was walking away with the novel she needed firmly placed in the crook of his arm and shoulder.

_Shit, I needed that one…_

 

* * *

 

 _Shit, shit, shit not again!!!_  
Oh yes but again it did happen. Again Susan Abara was terrible late for class and this time she was so late she almost missed the whole class. All her hard studying and attempts to find another copy of that stinking book on Vanishes that her damn Professor stole from her was all for nothing as she was made to stand at the front of the classroom and berated before being forced to stay behind in class and write “I will not be late to Transfigurations or any other class again.” Two hundred times across the black board. By seventy five her hand cramped and by one-hundred and forty she began to whine. The Professor told her to retur to him every afternoon before supper for a whole month as promised. And that is exactly what happened.

 

* * *

 

She sprinted across the wet Hogwarts grounds and rubbed her hands together to keep the crisp chill of the air from making her fingers numb, she crinched at her forgetfulness of leaving her gloves in the Library, hopefully Lizzie took them and would give them to her over dinner. Susan bit her lip and looked up just in time to see wood flying at her.

* * *

  
Thomas Hiddleston ran his hands through his messy hair as he began looking over his class notes and provide a lecture to his student once she arrived. He sighed and leant down to press his forehead to the wood of the table. It was the end of his second week of teaching this semester and he was already so exhausted by everything. He had noticed the very large change in Miss Abara’s figure. It was as if puberty finally passed and now she was a woman. Her chest, hips and backside had all grown and curved into a glorious piece.

Hiddleston groaned, Susan Abara was beginning to stir feelings in him he'd rather leave untouched. Every time she was in his class and he would now purposely catch a glimpse of her uncrossing her long dark legs, her teasing underwear just poking out to his eyes. Most of his classes he would have to teach sitting down because he couldn’t risk a bunch of teenagers laughing at the tent in his robes and trousers of his thick manhood. And the first day in the library, when she had climbed up the library latter, he took every moment he could to get a glimpse of those white lace trimmed panties with her long grey socks high around her silky thighs. Her bottom so rounded now it made him want to touch, but instead he stood back and as she sense him he needed to pretend he was there for a reason, taking a book quickly from the shelf before she could and leaving before she could notice the hill in his pants. He had been terribly conflicted about the entire ordeal, he felt like a pervert, he felt ashamed.

His mates tried assuring him that it was alright to be a man and find women attractive and to have the urging desire to fuck them, but that was down at Hogsmeade around Christmas when they were all intensely intoxicated; and besides that, she was only what, sixteen, seventeen? Underage and a student! The scandal!

God but seeing her, his top graded student, the student he pushed so hard to make her do her best for the past six years was now someone he was wanting to shag? Merlin’s balls, he’d watched her grow up!

He breathed in deeply and exhaled sharply attempting to calm himself down. He hadn't any need or want for any kind of sexual contact for almost a year now; Merlins balls! He hadn’t even masturbated in over six months. But now he wanted- no; Hiddleston needed this young woman so much it physically ached. He shook his head on his desk table and slapped down with his hand angrily. He was desperate to act as a professor and nothing else, he was the responsible adult and she was the troublesome child, the end!   
  
He lifted his head up and wiped his face, his eyes panning to notice that the clock had change drastically….had he slept on his desk, did he really daydream for thirty minutes? Maybe the little minx came in without him realising and decided to skip out on detention?

His frown furled and as he stood up, beginning to back away his belongings, the door creaked open loudly, followed by a loud, “I am so, so sorry Professor! The whomping willow was a little upset today!” furthermore followed by, “Please forgive me if I am too late, I promise. I have the scratches and leaves to prove it!” It was true, her hair yes curly but very clearly enough tousled as though she’d been thrown a distant and uniform covered in dirt. She was puffing, running was what it was. The cold air forming clouds from her mouth is what made the Professor realise, _she’s missing her warm clothes._

His eyes widened. Launching himself from his chair he hurriedly stepped to her and covered her in his own professors robe, scolding her on how he should just leave to be frozen, as though to teach her how to be grateful. She rolled her eyes of course at all of this lecturing and sat in front of his desk with a huff.

Her arms crossed and under her breath he could hear her she mumbled, “Stick up tight arse Gryffindor.”

He froze in place and without even looking at her he yelled, “Get up!”


	2. Chapter 2

She felt colder than ice until he wrapped her up. His robe was extremely warm and smelt of his familiar scent. The black cloak was thick and because of his previous body heat it was like a large hug from her Professors. It was a gracious and heavenly moment, wrapped in a heated blanketing robe until he started to speak up.

He tutted, “You really should be dressed better than this Miss Abara! I should’ve left you outside to freeze maybe that knowledge would teach you to move and be in my class in time.”

That is what stopped her seconds of heaven. Her eyes rolled and huffed as she plopped into a desk bench, crossing her arms she blew a curl out of her face and muttered, “Stick up tight arse Gryffindor.”

He froze in place and without even looking at her he yelled, “Get up!”  
Her blood ran cold, her heart skipped a beat. Susan closed her eyes and almost made an audible “oops.” When she understood she’d been caught. It was an instant regret and she winced at the thought of what this awful Gryffindor would punish her with.

Susan looked up with pleading eyes. "Professor Hiddleston, I didn’t mean-"

"Get up," he repeated even louder and harsher than before. It was a scary scold, it was as bad if not worse than her Mamma’s and auntie’s voice when she’d been in trouble and awaiting a scolding. It sent a billion tingles down her body forcing her to spring up and stand behind the wizard.  
She prayed on how she could’ve gone back in time, prayed that she had never said a thing and just accepted his words for wisdom.

Thomas spun around and tore his warm robes off of her which forced an unexpected shriek from her bluish lips. He then proceeded to throw it across his desk and sighed, he rubbed his eyes and contemplated the choice he was considering from this seething frustrations.

"Do you believe that was an appropriate comment Miss Abara?" he said in a cold tone as he moved back and perched on top of his spread out robe on his desk.

Susan sucked her lips into her mouth and kept looking down from her feet to his face. Stepping from left to right as she tried to warm up with physical activity while also feeling the nervous weight on her head, forcing it down practically. Her hands were rubbing up and down her arms as she looked longingly to the warm cloak on the desk.

"Professor Hiddleston, I...I didn't mean to offend you sir...I just...I...please," she whined ever so slightly in frustration as words failed her. Her brown eyes grew anxious as she looked at him helplessly. Fuck, she needed that warmth again.

The moment that Susan whined Thomas decided he didn't care about anything. He chose to forget, refuse to remember his place as a teacher and hers as a student. His hand lifted up and scratched his beard as he licked the inside of his cheek, humming. He would have to do it now or never. The professor stood back to his feet slowly and loosened his tie to only unbutton the first top buttons of his white teachers’ blouse. His long legs crossed the space between them in two fluid steps. And as he stepped closure his student stood slightly back from the intimidating charge and height of her elder.

This wizard was a little too close for comfort to Susan, or at least the normal comfort. She could feel the heat she craved radiating from him instead, and if she only stood an inch closer she would be back in her so called heaven; in his arms.

He did not look at her in the eye when he asked the question at first, "What exactly do you want from me, Susan?" his voice very steady and calmer than expected. She was surprised, she hadn’t understood the question or why for the first time the sound of her name in his voice was musical and…well….hot. A teen like her was confused and aroused, but she was scared since it was a serious question.

Her eyes narrowed to the ground as she said confidently, “I would like it if you didn’t give me detention, since I am not purposely late.” Her finger lifted up pointedly.

He chuckled, rolling up his sleeves and placing them on his sharp hips. Her eyes widened and looked up to him, he had that expression again, like the one he had in the library. The smirk with eyes beating into her. She pursed her lips and tilted her head to him. Was he going to say something? What was so funny? She was being serious.

“For a Ravenclaw, you’re not very bright...”

Excuse me?

“Tell me Miss Abara, are you cold?” Susan looked at him blankly. He rolled his eyes and lifted her face up with his fingers, trying again. He leant forward and whispered into her ear “How cold are you Miss Abara?” his larger hands set onto her shoulders before smoothing down to settle on her waist, holding her a little firmer.

Her body felt chilly again, a rush of tingles sparked down her spine. She didn’t know what to do, this was too weird and felt intimate. How the hell do handle this!? Susan openly choked, her eyes looked from his hands to his face repeatedly as she instantly flushed, “Sir, I don’t think that’s ugh- you need to let me g-“ her hands were weakly attempting to push his away but he wasn’t getting the hint and neither was she.  
His thumbs began rubbing soft circles into the sides, Susan held her mouth to stop from giggling at her ticklishness. Her insides jumped and started to warm up, she rubbed her thighs together afraid that if he continued she would pee.

“Professor!” she whined, and tried stepping backwards, the British rogue however hooked his finger into her shirt collar and suddenly his finger was brushing against her breasts as he huskily asked again, “Tell me Susan, how cold are you?”

Lust was what she heard from him. At first she wanted to scream and call for help, yet feeling him and hearing him, warm and gentle. Sweet and strong. She needed him.

With a barely audible groan she simply said "freezing Professor Hiddleston" and lunged herself into him, her unexperienced lips reached up to his as his hand rippled into her dark curly mane. He cradled her head to him while his tongue explored hers. Her hands clenched shakily onto his white blouse.  
  
He thought about how wonderful she felt, how cold her lips were, only to be heated by his mouth. She tasted sweet, like she had been recently eating a fruity candy of some kind. His spare hand ventured further down and roughly grabbed at her soft arse, her skirt in the way he took it upon himself to lift it up and palm away at her white cotton undies. Her squeak at the savage hold, turned Thomas on, this time he didn’t try to hide his erection. He smirked and pecked at her lips before trailing across her cheek and massaged her arse cheeks. Thinking about those brown buns bouncing in his lap, he sighed and then stopped…was she at all…experienced? She was definitely a bad kisser and he only assumed it was due to her age, except that could also include her innocence.

Removing himself immediately he asked cupping her face lovingly, “Are you a virgin?” He wasn’t prepared for her answer.

“Not entirely…” Susan licked her freshly kissed lips, a little swollen already; her eyes looked to her left as she stutter, “I have looked down and possibly…explored with…fingers.”

Her hand pinched and twisted while embarrassingly confessing the fact she masturbates in front of her teacher. You’re kissing him for goodness sake, what’s worse, masturbation or kissing an adult?  
Thomas was a gentleman to the best of his ability, he held her to his chest; his strong broad chest and closed his eyes to confess himself, “I’ll be gentle, if you wish to do this still, to continue?”

Susan fluttered and bubbled inside, to lose her V card to the man she hated in the school? Dumbledore’s beard, what was she thinking? She pondered over this, he was an asshole yes, but he was a hell of a lot handsomer than the morons that had been stampeding around Hogwarts. He was asking for consent and seemed to know exactly what he was doing and the biggest bonus…detention might be a little bit fun for the first time. If her fingers felt great she imagined what this wizard would do, such magical powers of orgasmic relief.

She gave her sweetest smile and puppy eyed gaze to him before nodding slowly and kissing his cheek, “Yes Professor, I want this.” She whispered into his ear. Her hands, curious and impatient dove to unbuckle his trousers. He growled and slapped them away. Like an animal he attacked and lifted her into the air, picking her up with his strong arms and carried her hurriedly to his desk, plonking her there atop of his robe.

From his pants pocket he ripped out his wand and pointed to the door, “Colloportus en non sonus impertu.”

And there the sounds of the doors locking echoed the room. Thomas placed his wand in the desk draw along with Susan’s, since she was forbidden to have it during her attention. His hands softly cupped under her knees as he bent down to her and started to kiss along her neck and licked her quickening pulse with the underside of his hot tongue.

Susan trembled and clawed her fingers through his thick red hair. A beautiful keening noise empied from her mouth, her legs spreading, her skirt gliding up. Thomas could smell the air and snickered at her scent of premature feminie slick. His cock pulsed with ever little peep she made as he suckled her black skin.  
  
His hands creeped under her skirt and prodded at the dark patch forming in her panties. Her lips and clit starting to shape under the moisture caused by her professor. She gasped to the heavens when his knuckle softly brushed against her clitoris. She grasped his arm and whimpered.

He smiled at her slyly as he pulled her hand away, "I want you to take off your shirt," he ordered.

Susan's eyes widened in shock, her nipples were already hard from the cold, pressing against her bra and shirt, "It’s freezing cold!" she hissed angrily.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw," he grunted as he felt his finger slicken under her centre.

She shrieked, “You can’t do that, that’s unfair!!”

He smugly announced louder, staring down right at her shirt, “Twenty points from Ravenclaw.”

So she had no choice now. She quickly lifted her cold fingers to her buttons, ripping open one by one. She removed the shirt way from her body and fought to not cover her chest. She sat there exposed and cold to his surprised gaze in the scantily clad-lace that cupped her breasts.

It was awful to think that the caveman in him commented Boobies, nice, must have in mouth and suck pretty boobies. His cock was red hot and beating with the sight of her tits.

"Take off your bra," he demanded, quickly turning away to wipe his mouth of the slight drool dripping out.

Susan blushed at her own thoughts, she couldn’t believe she was playing into this and accepting this, she still couldn’t believe that her teacher was seeing her almost naked. Susan was honest to herself that taking off her bra would be too much and that he would have to help her with this confidence.

“Why-why don’t…you take it off me?” She swallowed and gestured to the valley of her cushions when he looked back to her chest, “It ugh unclips from the front.”

Thomas clenched and unclenched his fists, he didn’t act immediately as he was processing the site before him. He licked his teeth and slowly lifted his trembling hands to her chest. His thumb pressing and manoeuvring the clip until it popped open. He held his breath at the same time she did as he slowly peeled it away and let it drop to the floor. Her face grew red and Thomas noticed the splotches on her chest, she was embarrassed, scared and horny. His eyes cravingly feasted on the ripe, hard nipples and the soft rounded flesh of her smooth breasts; he never knew hunger like this. Her areolas were large and a much darker shade than the rest of her umber satin complexion, he glorified the plum spots of her chest. He growled something harsh and filthy she didn't quite catch and dragged her thighs out to have her fall down into the desk for him to suckle on her. She screamed at the hot contact, his tongue flicking at the sensitive bud. He was gentle with her, drinking and licking and suckling all around her breasts. And then his teeth nicked her, she shrieked and moaned when he teased them, tugging them slightly while his hand went back to tickle her fanny. The sucking wet pop signified his release and gruff standing. His hands flew her skirt over her stomach and tapped at her thighs.

He panted, sweat starting to bead on his forehead while he stared directly at her covered cunt. "Take off your panties before I rip them the fuck off your legs," he commanded while he caught his breath.  
  
The way those hungry lion eyes looked made sure that the little Ravenclaw wouldn’t disobey. This time she wouldn’t ask for his assistance. He was not a man, not a horny boy, he was a starved animal demanding her attention which she willingly would give. She quickly reached down without sitting up and slipped the wet material past her thighs and let them fall from her knees to the ankles. The cotton hung lazily off the shiny black shoe and white knee sock. He massaged his dick through his pants as she revealed the prettiest little pussy he'd ever seen. Her pussy, his students little pure cunt. Upon her mound was a soft nest of black curls that led down into her naughty crease and protruding dark pink lips. She flicked the material off her shoe, her small movement had caused her developed teenage breasts to sway ever so slightly. He bit his lip with a predatory smirk and pulled her up to him and forced her hand onto his thick bulge. With her hand beneath his he made her rub his thickness up and down slowly. She moaned in response, lips slightly parting as she felt how large and hard he was beneath the fabric of his pants.

"This….is what you've done to me," he groaned as he jerked into her palm.


	3. Chapter 3

He bit his lip with a predatory smirk and pulled her up to him and forced her hand onto his thick bulge. With her hand beneath his he made her rub his thickness up and down slowly. She moaned in response, lips slightly parting as she felt how large and hard he was beneath the fabric of his pants.

"This….is what you've done to me," he groaned as he jerked into her palm.

He bit his lip and leaned down to kiss her. Susan let him take his claim, something exciting and forbidden drove her to want this. His hard penis was only separated from the thin fabric for his trousers.

Her other hand slid down while she palmed the erection roughly and clumsily. Her fingers pawing like that of a puppy’s. Her finger tips did all that they knew, collecting the sweet moisture from her lower lips and coating her special little pearl. This was the same practise from nights alone and youthful learning, hidden and quiet from the other girls in her dorm.

Her fingers circled around and never rubbed down, she was sensitive and didn’t want it to hurt. She gasped into her teachers’ mouth, kissing back and letting the saliva fall down her chin. Kissing was different, sure she had her one or two pecks from boyfriends that never lasted; this kind of kissing was deep and personal. Susan felt vulnerable to this world but also protected by him, serving herself to the adult male who watched over her.

When he parted his way back from her, the string of saliva was chaining them together. He awed at the sight of his sweet student. Before him was Susan, his Susan, spread apart and rubbing weakly at her little reddening clit. Her moist pussy lips were engorged with blood and a flushed pink, teasing and delicious. He took her hand off of his pants and placed it delicately across her skirt covered stomach. Her eyes were shut tight and her breasts were heaving with each strained whimper of need. He smiled to himself, _beautiful,_ despite this he made sure that he wasn't going to let her cum that easily. He would be the one to bring that joy to her.

"Miss Abara!” he scolded, her eyes flew open and her body froze, “Did I tell you, you could touch yourself, young lady?" he grunted angrily.

Susan's eyes flew open immediately, her body froze up instantly. His dark eyes narrowing and his familiar scowl planted on his face. She felt small, and intimidated, embarrassed. Her hand quickly moved away. She bit her lip and fell silent for the first time in an awhile. Her professor was impressed.

Susan was so close, she wanted to hiss at him; but instead she settled on a pout. His fingers delved into his trousers and rubbed himself hot. His other hand

"This pussy is mine Miss Abara and you're going to cum when I want you to, not when you want to. You only get to cum when I tell you, do you understand?" he groaned through clenched teeth.  

Wide eyed she nodded her head slowly and swallowed hard. He looked so fierce and handsome. His hand cupped and squeezed harshly onto her jaw, his fingers digging into her soft cheeks. He sighed and forced a rough kiss onto mouth before slapping her face lightly.

“The correct answer is ‘Yes Professor’ Miss Abara,” he snarled.

Releasing her face she sputtered, “Yes Professor.”

Tingles raced down her lower body, she felt a rising itch and fought from putting her hand down onto her parts again. Her face was flushed and she thought about what he had just told her, how surprisingly hot and scary it was.

"Sit up girl, I want you to lie prostrate over my lap with your bottom in the air," he then ordered.

Her breath hitched. She knew what he was going to do before she even had to ask him. She bit her lip _, this is wrong Sue._ For a split second, she considered standing up and stopping everything. She glanced behind her shoulder to the door and trembled knowing this might be her last chance to leave and go back to being a normal student.

“Miss Abara? If you wish to recede this endeavour, there is no shame in it.” she looked back and noticed how the professor had taken his hand out of his pants and was now awkwardly attempting to hide his erection, “I am merely a man and I know you are probably too young to conceive the idea of what a gorgeous girl like you can do to me. You won’t be expected to attend another detention unless advised by another professor.”

It sounded like a great win to the Hogwarts student at first, but something deep and purely new had erupted, something he started and something she was too curious to learn about. Why waste the new found discovery and wait? He was a very handsome man and for all she knew he could be the only man she ever shagged before her aunties and mother married her off to some southern Shaman from god knows where in the desert. This would be her choice and her practise.

“Sir?” she whispered, “I want to learn, how to feel, how to act, how to…” she swallowed and blushed, her eyes skittering to the side, “Behave.”

A tapped to her chin had her doe eyes looking back to the man, he groaned and leaned down to her, hands resting on her breasts, “Then I shall teach you Susan.”

She shuddered visibly and arched up into his careful touch. He slapped her face again, this time a little sharper.

“Up, you must be punished for your disrespectful display,” he nibbled her earlobe, “Coming into _my_ classroom half-dressed and spread across _my_ desk like some diagon alley _whore_. And then after I will _fuck you_ for the first time.”

She whimpered, her pussy pulsing at his hot breath on her ear and his wet lips dripping out each delectable syllable. She crawled off the desk and waited for her superior to sit in hs large desk chair. Slinking like a cat across his strong lap, her stomach pressed softly into a poking hill. It was like laying onto someone with a ball between you, except the ball vibrates and twitches when you breathe.

She was breathing hard and gasped when his cold hands started to caress the round globes of her buttocks. His digits pressing in and pulling her cheeks apart, stretching and testing the bouncing physics of her arse.  

"Tsk tsk Miss Abara,” He growled, “You shouldn't have touched yourself,” he sighed, “But I guess because you don’t know any better, I must see to your correction as soon as humanly possible.” She was keening with anticipation now and the way he growled 'Miss Abara' made her pussy clench with delight.

“You're a terribly disobedient and ill-behaved little girl, aren’t you?” he asked.

When she did not answer he shook his head. Without any warning the Gryffindor heads hand came down squealing on her right arse cheek with a hard 'Smack!' she yelped in shock, the burning pain rippling quickly to the surface of her skin. She sighed as the pain stung but lessoned and grew numb, a nice numbness. Holding in her breath made her feel slightly dizzy, relaxed and aroused.

“ _Aren’t you?”_ He hissed again.

She shook her head, “Yes Professor.” She whimpered.

_Oh poor thing, so hurt after one blow? That’ll have to be remedied eventually._

“It’s good to know you’re listening. You need to be taught you can't always have what you want, that you can’t show up to my class whenever you want." Susan bawled into his knee, her ass clenching as she braced for the pain, but when none came and she relaxed he hit her three times. She shrieked her brown eyes popping out of her head. She took a deep drag of air into her lungs arse she breathed through the pain arriving into the pleasure of sting. Four, five, six came mercilessly onto her soft flesh, reddening the apples with each delicious slap. The Hogwarts professor grunted as he refrained from rubbing up into her tummy. His cock twitched in his trousers as he carried out her punishment. He repeated this onto her other buttock and then finally stopped to wetly kiss the hot, red peachy flesh.

He cooed that she'd been a good girl and kissed wetly down onto her bottom. His hands rubbing soft and gentle circles into her plump cheeks. Helping her to standing, he had her bend forward onto his desk. His foot lightly kicked her ankles far apart, her pussy on full display in front of her own teacher.

“Such a pretty little pussy in need of a punishment.” He whispered. His fingers like feathers traced the lining of her slit, tickling her clit and brushing the puckering ring of her arsehole.

He officially unzipped his trousers and pulled out his cock. He didn’t want her to see it. It was not a matter of vanity but fact that this teacher had a massive member tucked into his pants. Seeing his penis would’ve possible scared the girl out of his classroom.

He looked down at her, her long shiny back bare to him. Her breasts pressed against the warm teacher’s robe, her skirt flapped over her bottom. She was biting down on her fist, her eyes closed in anticipation of him inside her. She knew it would hurt, the senior girls last year invited her to a sleepover and all confessed to their first time experiences; every single one resulting in tight pain and then pleasurable bliss. She prayed it would be the same for her, her teacher was performing some interesting motions in the act of foreplay.

The hot skin of his cock pressed against her thigh. Susan sighed, sucking her knuckle while prostrating her arse up, hoping it would be easier for the older man. He crawled ontop of her.

"What do you want, Miss Abara?" he whispered gruffly next to her ear.

Her cheeks flushed as she murmured, "I want...”

“Say it girl, tell me.”

She shivered as she managed to gurgle, “I want your…I can’t say it sir.”

He smiled and teasingly rubbed the head of his dick against her clit. “Can’t say what Miss Abara? Cock?”

She whined, her eyes opening and looking behind her shoulder to his, she nodded slowly. He watched her face as she groaned and let her head fall back. He continued teasing her until her dark eyes glazed over to a deep black.

“Miss Abara, surely you can squeeze out those words before I squeeze into this tight cunt,” he chuckled darkly. She was writhing and moaning continuously beneath him and kept raising her hips in an attempt to take his thick shaft inside of her. Her foot stomped in frustration.

“I want your cock in me Professor Hiddleston." She huskily groaned.

“Goog girl, I’ll go in slowly.” His nails dug into her soft swarthy hips and in a lengthy procedure he lined himself to her and started to push. The agony of his size was indescribable. She cried, yet never once asked him to stop, she wanted this badly. His body was warm and inside of her he was warm. She took notice of every slight stop in his hips and the softness in his hushful murmurs. His small encouragements and praise helped her press back into him, letting his cock sink further into her tight, wet hole. When he reached the end of the tunnel he gently took Susan’s hand out of her mouth and kissed her softly. His fingers petted her arm while he slowly breathed through his own pain. She was like a serpent wrapped around his cock, constricting painfully tight.  

“I am going to start moving, are you alright with that?” he asked, kissing her shoulder.

She whispered back, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes, “Yes Professor.”

She felt like a turkey on thanksgiving, stuffed. She felt that it was impossible to stretch any further than this man’s dick. Slowly he pulled back and pushed in again, shudders of “fuck” and “shit” escaped his thin lips which he bit down hard on. He vowed wouldn't leave the haven of her tight pussy until he'd spilled his potion deep inside of her cauldron. Her soft, wet folds flutter around him, milking him like one of Professors McAvoy’s goats. He feared that he wouldn't be able to take much more before accidentally spilling into her. His hand reached beneath the two, his fingers sought out for her pearly sensitive clit while he drove his cock into her over and over. His dick twitching erratically inside her. He huffed against the side of her neck, licking it steadily as he picked up speed and began really fucking her into the desk. Her feet lifted off the ground, her toes curling into her feet. She gasped and moaned like a whore begging for more cock. 

"Oh please, Professor Hiddleston!" she gasped. She couldn’t help asking permission to cum; she knew he’d spank her bottom again if she didn’t, surely. The senior girls from last year said their boyfriends liked it when they asked. His thighs slapped against hers loudly and pleasantly painfully.

“Yes Miss Abara, let go!” he growled.

She squealed, the Ravenclaw girl’s pussy contracted hard around the Gryffindor cock as his fingers massaged her clit roughly before she erupted into successive convulsions. The pulsing sensation shot up her spinal cord into her skull and sparked throughout her brain. It was like she was dying, a white light and all. She found it hard to breathe and choked on the air while her professor released a fluid into her. She released guttural groan as her cunt milked his weeping cock as a milk maid does to a cow until he emptied stream after stream of thick cum into her sopping folds.

When she finally came down from the high and aftershocks rippled through her in gentle waves he laid her down and wrapped her inside of his warm robes, so she could curl into a ball and focus on breathing slowly and regaining her energy once more. He kissed the back of her neck and listened to her breathing calm down for a while.

He pulled his hand away from her pulsing clit and gently whispered, "Well done little one, well done.”

She nodded before laying her head down and taking a small reluctant nap.

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she stayed that way in his cloak, wrapped away in warmth but once she reached consciousness, she was fully clothed and the lip of a cup pressed into her mouth.

“Drink Miss Abara, don’t want to have my baby. Not at this age.”

Her eyes opened and saw him, she smiled; it was the first thing she did without thought and he returned the grin before persisting the potion down her throat.

“That’s it, good girl, drink.”

When she had finished she thanked him, she shakily stood to her feet like a new born fawn. Her hands rested on his shoulders as she balanced on her feet.

“Professor?” she asked as he escorted her out of the classroom into the cold outdoors. The wind blowing up her skirt had her squealing. He fought down a laugh as he steered her to the library, his hand wrapped around her arm, as though he was dragging her rather than supporting her.

“Professor?” she asked again.

“Yes Miss Abara? What is it?” he snapped dismissively, moulding back into his cranky role.

“it’s just-“ she saw her friend waving to her beside the library fire place, “When will I see you again, for…detention?”

She swallowed dryly and scratched the back of her leg with her foot, she didn’t know how she could ask him anymore discreetly. She was sure this wasn’t going to be a one time thing, that would be too cruel.

It was hard for him not to kiss her lips then and there. He wanted to taste her and show her that he really wanted her. So to keep his girl tingling he bent down and whispered wickedly into her ear, “Miss Abara, a little slut like you deserves a beating every four o’clock after schooling has ended.” His hand reached between them and slapped her arse out of sight quickly, to anyone’s eyes it looked like he had only shoved her forward.

She squeaked and rubbed her bottom. She smirked back to him, “Yes Professor.”

As she waltzed to her friend and sat down next to her, watching the handsome professor leave she shifted and realised that the man had taken a little prize with him.

* * *

 

Footsteps rushing and echoing down the halls of Hogwarts, Thomas made a veer to the staff bathrooms. Finding the bathroom stalls empty, he bent over the sink and shook his head. He sighed thinking over how amazing she felt and how much he wanted her again and again, he was going to starve until tomorrow. Thank merlin he was able to keep a little souvenir to sate his dire needs until the clock striked four. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the moist covered panties that belonged to the student he just cherry-popped. Lifting the item up to his face, he pressed the panties to his nose and groaned.

_Fuck! What a magical Minx!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a glass of milk?

**Author's Note:**

> Have a glass of milk you Harry Potter sluts!! >:D


End file.
